


Yandere Undateables turned Dateables!!

by cats62505



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, Gen, Lesson 17 (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) Spoilers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shibari, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, obey me headcannons, obey me x reader, yandere diavolo obey me, yandere obey me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats62505/pseuds/cats62505
Summary: Yandere headcannons for Diavolo, Barbatos, Simeon and Solomon!!No Luke here.Luke is baby.
Relationships: Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

DIAVOLO

\- Diavolo is delusional and protective.

\- He is caring and kind towards you, unlikely for the Prince of Devildom. Always inviting you to his castle, gifting you expensive items, chatting and gossiping with you over the delicious tea Barbatos has brewed.The Prince is not too big on PDA, he doesn’t need to, who would be foolish enough to even glance at the lover of Diavolo? 

-He is a lonely demon, having had others constantly walk on eggshells around him. You noticed that and made sure to give him extra attention. Texting and calling him everyday, greeting and talking with him whenever you chanced upon him.In private, even calling him “Dia.” 

\- Diavolo is a giant puppy in a demon’s body. Always clinging to you, laughing his boyish laugh at your or the brother’s antics, even feeding you with his own hands. You sit in his lap as he does his paperwork, and give him a kiss on his neck .But at this point, you are spending more time with Diavolo than at the House Of Lamentation.

\- You notice, and have to decline some of his invitations.It can’t be helped, you need time to yourself and the brothers.You will make it up to him later, you promise.So when you have to excuse yourself from his study, as it is past 6 and you must be back, its your turn to cook dinner today. Diavolo pouts, but reluctantly lets you go.You promise and fuss that you will be back tomorrow, and with a kiss you leave. But what you don’t know is that this is your last time going back.

\- Diavolo wants you all to himself.He’s the Prince of fucking Hell, and you are just a little lamb among wolves.You need to be protected.You need to be cared for.You need to be loved by him.Only him.

\- The next day, over tea, Diavolo mentions for you to stay permanently at his castle, with him.It’s a generous offer, not everyday does the Prince of Hell offer for you to stay at the castle but you politely decline.Even though you are his lover, you still live with the brothers.You loved hearing Mammon and Lucifer bicker, and hear his screams with an amused grin when Lucifer was chasing after him, watching Satan fuss over cats( who knew wrath personified would baby talk with cats), game with Levi , do your nails with Asmodeus as he would ramble about his day, and eat and sleep together in a big cuddle pile with Beel and Belphie.You love them too.

\- You try to reason with him, the whole time Diavolo’s smile never falters.In the middle of your ramble,he cuts you off.

“ Did I say you could leave ?”

This statement makes you gape at him.

-Diavolo now stands up, towering over you with his height.You’re tongue-tied and frozen in your seat, and can only watch as he leans down to your height, and his golden eyes bore into your scared ones, the smile never leaves his face.Lucifer once mentioned that even if Diavolo was fuming with anger, he never showed it. He smiled.

And now that smile was aimed at you.

“ You’re going to stay here with me, darling.You’re going to stay and be my bride.There is absolutely no need for you to go back.Everything you need is here.Perhaps, in the future, you will even give me an heir.We are going to be a family, my Queen.” 

What exactly has gone into him?

Diavolo’s a gone man. He’s gone crazy.These outrageous statements, and a child?! He’s gone nuts.

-With a burst of adrenaline, you throw the teacup at his face,and as he’s momentarily blinded you kick his knee and wrestle out of his grasp. You try to run, but as your hand touches the door knob,a sickening crack is heard, and the world goes black.

\- Diavolo finally has you in his grasp.And he’s not letting you go.Not that you can. 

-Diavolo keeps a keen eye on you.And when he is not there, Barbatos watches your every move. There’s no escape, darling. And the brothers? Diavolo has convinced them that you have gone back to your realm as you were tired of them. And if they try to poke and prode further into the matter?

-Well, he isn’t the strongest demon in the Devildom for nothing.  
NSFW

\- Diavolo is aware of your limits.You’re a weak, fragile human, and he is afraid of breaking you.But there is a part, a part deep inside that wants to watch you break.

-He’s awfully gentle and sweet with you despite your reluctance and refusal.This man worships every inch of you.

“ Hush darling, just a little more.You can take it.”

\- Even if you lash out, he will still have that sickening smile. 

\- He will have you sitting on his lap during meetings or as he works in his study. He will either finger you or cockwarm you until you can’t take it anymore.And if anyone notices, do they dare point out ?

\- And if someone’s nearby, well, that adds to the thrill of it.He’ll have a hand over your mouth to prevent your moans and whimpers from spilling, as he either works his cock or fingers in you.

\- Breeding kink.Breeding kink.Breeding kink. This man will have you in a mating press.The Devildom requires a heir, and Diavolo is more than happy to provide one.

“ You’re going to look so beautiful, so beautiful.”

\- His hand is on your stomach, observing the bulge from his cock inside you.

\- Not even death can make you leave him.


	2. Yandere! Barbatos

BARBATOS 

-Barbatos is possessive and protective.

\- No matter where you go, Barbatos always has an eye on you. Walking, eating, bathing, he watches from the shadows. 

\- Barbatos regularly cooks for you. He has his way of knowing what exactly you want at that moment.He’s a brilliant chef and will gladly put his abilities to use for you. Barbatos bakes cookies and cakes for you with the utmost care at night, when the Young Master has been put to bed and feeds them to you with his own hands, lovingly.

\- A majority of his time is spent caring and looking after his Prince, so he tries to spend time with you whenever he can.Going to the local port market? Come along.Baking? Good, you can taste test the ingredients.

\- Cuddling at night in his bed, forehead kisses as you pass by, baking sweet treats specially for you,and bathing together are his favorites.Calls you ‘dove’, ‘honey’ and ‘love’ a lot Honestly, this demon is so subtle you won’t even notice his yandere traits for a good while.

\- His protectiveness and possessiveness manifest itself as time passes. One day, everything sharp in the kitchen is baby-proofed.

“ Stay back,love ! You could get hurt !”

“ Barbatos, that is a butter knife you are holding.”

\- You don’t know this, but Barbatos keeps a track of whosoever you have or are interacting with.The Young Master ? He’s eavesdropping. The Demon Brothers? He’s with you.Talking to an acquaintance? He’s watching from the shadows. And those who disrespected you or looked at you even a moment longer will perhaps have their eyes gouged out by him or tortured for eternity in his not so secret torture room.

\- It is so endearing, your demon in love fussing over you. But isn’t baby-proofing every sharp corner in the castle a bit too much? And what happened to that succubus who was in your class ?

\- Don’t try voicing your suspicions,darling. Because, if you do, you won’t ever get to see the sun shine again.

\- He won’t harm you,oh no love, he’s going to keep you to himself for all eternity.  
NSFW

\- Barbatos has a corner of his closet filled with ropes and toys.Who knew that such a collected and calm demon would be so kinky? 

\- He knows what to do to make you cry out in pleasure.His fingers work magic on you as you drown in ecstasy.He watches your every reaction, the slightest twitch, the quietest noises, Barbatos is a very observant demon.

\- Sexual punishments will leave you a whimpering mess.He’ll gag and bound you for hours. He’s well aware of your pain threshold, and knows when to stop.

\- His aftercare is the best.He’ll run you a bath if you’re sore and messy, and if you’re too tired, he’ll wipe you down with a washcloth and then make you eat nutritious food.

\- On days when he has been too rough, he’ll tend to every bruise and bite mark, fussing over that patch of your skin.

\- You can’t even escape.He can look into different timelines, even choose his desired reality.This is the one time he will have to defy Diavolo’s orders.

-Without you, he’ll go mad.


	3. Yandere! Simeon

SIMEON

\- Simeon is protective and manipulative.

\- He takes upon himself to protect you.He’ll be besides you whenever you are talking to individuals deemed threatening.Simeon can sense true intentions very well.His fragile human alone with demons? Not a chance. In front of Luke, though,he lets his guard down a bit.

\- Simeon adores you.Forehead kisses, cuddles,love letters and poems are regulars.He’ll cradle your face in his and look at you lovingly.He loves kisses.He’ll kiss you silly. He worships the ground you walk upon. You’ll be bathed in love, darling.

\- Speaking of nicknames, he likes to call you ‘my angel’ and ‘ little lamb’ often.

\- His yandere traits barely show, almost as if they were never there.Simeon is very good at hiding them, can’t have his darling running away from him, can he? He's proficient in the art of manipulation, and carefully crafts his words whenever he speaks to you.

\- And don’t think he’s keen to keep his status as an angel.If the Celestial Realm denies him you,the Devildom won’t.He would willingly fall for you from the Celestial Realm, if it means having you in his arms.Simeon will commit sacrilege for you.

\- A relationship with him is so loving, so intoxicating,so patient, its a dream come true. Your hand in his own, cooking together, going to sleep together, you in his lap as he writes,its heaven in hell. 

\- What you don’t know, honey, is the blood on his hands. Simeon will murder anyone who tries to take you away, taint you with their filthy hands.What you will see, is the love-stricken look he gives you.  
NSFW

\- Like I said, Simeon is not afraid to deviate from the code of being an angel.He’ll make love to you, to have you so intimate with him, so vulnerable, so beautiful, only he can see you like this.

\- Simeon will make sure of that.

\- He is into body worship.Every inch of your skin deserves to be revered, to be pampered and praised, only by him. Your pleasure comes first.You are his God, and he, your devotee.

\- He will get a bit rough if you desire so.He’ll leave hickeys and bitemarks on your skin, and have you leave some on him too.

\- On days when he’s feeling particularly needy for you, he’ll whisk you away from whatever you are doing to touch you, to pleasure you, to love you.

\- Let him worship you


	4. Yandere! Solomon

SOLOMON

\- Solomon is possessive.

\- He's the perfect lover at first, you're glad you could find a human amongst biblical entities who were trying to eat you.Handsome and charismatic, people are drawn like a moth to him.

\- He doesn't mind PDA, places his hand on the small of your back when you go out, hand on your waist, he's an old fashioned sorcerer man.

\- It’s normal at first.Lingering touches, unspoken words which grow bolder and more depraved with time,

\- He invites you over frequently to Purgatory Hall, and you watch as he brews new potions or learns new spell( he always casts a protective spell on you to ensure you don't get hurt) and converses with you in between.

\- Solomon cooked for you once, once.You got sick and threw up.Safe to say, you don't eat food cooked by him now.

\- He is possessive to a suffocating degree.Hickeys and bite marks litter your neck whenever you go out.But, others won't try to make a move on you, after all, Solomon is a powerful sorcerer with demons at his command.

\- Let's hope the idea to leave doesn't cross your mind, because then,things will become a lot more unpleasant.  
NSFW

\- Solomon is sadistic.

\- He likes to make you beg for him, watch as you cry from over stimulation or when you are edged mercilessly, Solomon watches with a grin and taunts you on.

“ Pretty needy, are we ?”

\- He doesn't mind using aphrodisiacs, they heighten the senses and that makes it all more fun, doesn't it ? To see his darling desperate and whining turns him on immensely.

\- His kisses are suffocating, and he leaves hickeys and bitemarks on places not easily hidden by clothes.

\- Solomon loves spanking.If you’ve been rebellious in the past he will spank you as punishment.Its humiliating, and your embarrassment and pain turns him on more.

\- Solomon isn't opposed to sharing you either.Perhaps Asmodeus can be invited for a fun night...


End file.
